To a Phangirl's Liking
by rsb1123
Summary: A very abridged summary of what many phangirls would like The Phantom of the Opera to be like. (But, of course, if it truly were like this, there would be no real intriguing story…) Webber musical based. SLIGHTLY EDITED


To a Phangirl's Liking

A very abridged summary of what many phangirls would like The Phantom of the Opera to be like. (But, of course, if it were like this, there would be no real story… ) Webber musical based.

Starting from after "Think of Me," in Christine's dressing room…

…and after Raoul comes in…and then leaves…

…when the Phantom comes into the picture…

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion. Basking in your glory.

Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph!"

...you know how that goes, and so… Christine tells the Phantom not to worry, Raoul is just her old childhood friend. They will go to supper for a while, talk, come back, and nothing else will happen.

"Please, don't be so late, I will be here waiting for your arrival, as always."

And so the Raoul and Christine go have supper and catch up on their lives.

Their arrival…

They bump into Meg…

Raoul and Meg immediately click…Christine notices this, and she is happy for them […Okay, so this favors _my_ liking. If you don't want these two to end up together, then just pretend like it never happened].

When Christine goes back to her dressing room, she meets up with the Phantom (well, he appears in her mirror, of course), and she follows him down to his lair, and we all know what happens after that...well…there are some changes, though:

-There is no Christine mannequin.

-There is no unmasking…yet.

-Christine asks why he wears a mask, and he only says that she must never see him without it.

-Christine falls asleep during the Music of the Night, and he carries her away then.

During the Il Muto performance where Christine hears the Phantom's voice, and realizes it's her angel, she runs away after the Carlotta croaking to try and find him.

She sees him and follows him to the high rises.

He catches his eye as he is about to kill Bouquet and he runs away to the other side. Bouquet coughs as he tries to recover, and he does not see Christine.

Christine then finds him after a slightly long search and takes him away where nobody can see or hear them. She confronts him continuously asking if he was planning to kill him, and why he would want to do that.

"He was telling everyone about me. He has seen me. This is also a warning to everyone else, to keep them away from me, and for them to see the consequences if they don't follow my commands."

"But you can't just go around killing people! Are you mad?"

They then hear a voice in the distance. "Christine! Where is Christine Daaé? She is needed for the performance!"

Christine sighed, "I have to go. Meet me in my dressing room after the performance. Do not get into any trouble, please. Can you promise me, that?"

The Phantom said nothing.

"Please, do it for me! Promise me you will do no more harm, please!"

The Phantom reluctantly nodded, and Christine reluctantly left.

After the performance, with no chandelier crash, the Phantom and Christine meet in her dressing room, but are immediately interrupted by a crowd outside.

"Hold on, let me tell them I need rest."

It was mostly fans, and then the managers, Madame Giry, and Meg and Raoul, now a couple [once again, you may delete this part], pushed their way to the front. Christine them that she wanted to be alone to rest, and they called everyone away, and she went back.

"So now you will tell me, what is wrong with you, why are you acting this way."

The Phantom said nothing.

"Why would you even think of killing Bouquet? Are you mad?"

"I love you."

"Well, that answers that."

"I really do."

"You need help, and I am going to help you."

And so, for the next few months, Christine secretly meets with the Phantom and helps him along.

Six months later…

The Phantom wants his opera, now complete with Christine as his muse, to be performed, with Christine as the lead, of course.

"Let us think of a plan to get your opera performed," Christine said.

"I already have a plan," the Phantom replied.

"Of course you do. Now the problem is, does it involve any harm done to anyone at all?"

"Of course not."

"Would you like to tell me your plan?"

"I prefer it to be a surprise."

Christine couldn't help but to smile. This was her angel's typical behavior. _Her angel._ Well, technically, he had claimed from the beginning that he was her Angel of Music, so why could she not call him "her angel." They were rather close, anyways.

Later on that day, she thought back to the conversation that they had had about his plan to get his opera performed. He strongly hoped that he wouldn't do anything insane. He had a habit of doing that. Preparing for the upcoming masquerade party kept her off her worries for the remainder of the day.

At the masquerade party,…

…everything was going quite normal…

…but then we all know what happens…

…the following events continue as we all know them to be, but there is one slight change…Christine looks at the Phantom with wonder and…well…awkwardness, instead of the normal fear or enthrallment.

…afterwards, everyone runs out…

Madame Giry and Raoul have their conversation. But Madame Giry does not show fear and worry. Instead, she claims that he will no longer do any harm, and that he is past any of those thoughts. She tells them that he simply wants his opera to be performed. Christine then comes along, and confirms it all. When Raoul questions her, she tells him about her friendship with this mysterious man. He is shocked, but agrees that Christine is smart enough to know her acquaintances, and agrees to not take part in any action against this so-called "Phantom."

Later on…

The managers talk, and decide to follow the Phantom's orders, in fear that he will cause terror if they don't, like the fallen backdrops and the croaking. Carlotta and Piangi have moved away, so they don't protest or anything.

Meanwhile…

Christine goes to visit the Phantom, basically telling him how mad he is, but she says it in a joking manner, and they laugh together.

"Was the fire really necessary," Christine asked.

"It felt right."

Christine laughed again.

And so the opera continued on with its usual self, with help from the Phantom. The leading man in it was a tall, scrawny boy who was the best that they could find. The Phantom promised Christine that he would take care of that.

So, at the day of the opera, the Phantom found a way to secretly blackmail the boy to stay away from specific points during every performance, and then return to the stage. The points when the boy was away were only the points were the male lead was covering his face.

The Phantom made sure to promise that everything would still be fine, as long as he followed the orders, and didn't tell anybody of this, of course. The boy agreed for the first day, but then quit his job the next morning, giving no reason. The understudy took over, but the exact same thing happened to him, and to all of the others who decided to take that place. The leading male role would always quit the next morning, after a partially spectacular performance (People would go and see the opera just to witness those few minutes each night where the leading man and woman would sing their hearts out beautifully.).

The managers were getting tired of this, and the Phantom saw this. _Well_, the Phantom though, _I got to see my opera being performed, and I got to be onstage with Christine for a few minutes each night, so I think I should call it quits with this._

And so the Phantom wrote a letter to the managers saying that he no longer wanted his opera to be performed, and they were more than happy to accede. They had had a good run with a lot of money, because the opera was amazing, and people were curious as to why the male role would quit on them after every performance, the prima donna was amazing, and those moments when the male lead had a mask on brought on so much emotion at every single performance, though, no one knew why…and so many paid to see the show! The managers didn't even complain about the Phantom's salary anymore! In a way, the phantom had really helped the opera house get more money.

After a while, Christine quit her job for personal reason, which was, of course, to spend some time with her future husband, the Phantom of the Opera (but she didn't call him that, because only we call him that. She called him Angel, amongst other nicknames).

The wedding of the century (though no one in the outside world knew about that) took place in the Phantom's lair with Madame Giry, Raoul, and Meg. By the way, Raoul and Meg were already married and were expecting their first child [You know the drill for this couple]. Meg had also quit her job at the opera to dedicate time to her family. Only Madame Giry still worked there, though Raoul was still patron, and the managers still paid rent for the privilege of housing the Phantom of the Opera. (So if you think about it, Raoul was somewhat paying the Phantom…okay then…)

…Anyways, the Phantom and Christine lived happily ever after and grew their family partially in the lair, but they went to the outside world rather often … and were forever provided with necessary funds by the managers' salary…like I said, they lived happily ever after. THE END!

P.S. About the unmasking: So one day, the Phantom and Christine were having a fight, because no couple is perfect, of course, though they weren't even a couple when this occurred…so, anyways, Christine was going on about how his mask was like some sort of barrier, or something like that, and she ripped it off his face and threw it in the fire [virtual appreciation to whoever knows what Phantom movie I just referenced…!].

She said, "Let's see how you react now without it! You're going to cry about it now, aren't you!"

The Phantom, who had his back to her, suddenly turned back, and Christine saw, for the first time his true face, but she didn't flinch. She saw it coming, and had prepared for it for a long time.

"It isn't _me_ who is going to be crying about it, it's you. You will have to see me like this forever."

"You really think I'm going to cry this? Please! I've got bigger things on my mind."

The Phantom was shocked, but he could see that Christine wasn't lying. She wasn't disgusted by his disfigurement! After that, he loved her even more...

Even though he had made other ones just in case, and made others eventually that were practically invisible for when he went out to the real world, the Phantom never again had to wear any mask.

P.P.S. When the two had children, he didn't wear his mask around them, at Christine's request, so that they would get be perfectly used to seeing him without it. Now… really…THE END!


End file.
